50 rzeczy, których Draco Malfoy nie może robić
by patkaza13
Summary: Blaise i Pansy tworzą listę rzeczy, których Draco nie może robić. OMG! 31. Poza tym, musi powstrzymać się od wysyłania Molly Weasley planu diety, bo nie chce być zamordowany przez klan rudowłosych idiotów. TŁUMACZENIE. lekki slash, prawie niezauważalny.


**Autor : **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love  
**Tytuł oryginału : **50 Things Draco Malfoy Is Not Allowed To Do  
**Link do oryginału** **:** na profilu  
**Zgoda autora :** jest**  
Tłumacz : **patkaza  
**Pairing :** Draco M./Harry P.  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter**  
Ostrzeżenia : **slash!  
**Disclaimer :** Nic nie jest moje. Postacie należą do J. K. Rowling, natomiast fabuła do Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love . Nie ponoszę żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tłumaczenia tekstu.

* * *

**50 rzeczy, których Draco Malfoy nie może robić : **

1. Narzekać, że ludzie uważają, że Harry Potter jest bardziej emo, niż on ...

2. ... co oczywiście jest bzdurą.

3. Zmuszać ludzi, żeby nazywali go "Pan D" ...

4. ... albo "Ślizgoński Bóg Seksu" ...

5. ... albo "Płowo-włosy" ...

6. ... Draco Malfoy po prostu _nie może_ mieć przezwiska. Koniec, kropka.

7. Gdy dostaje karę, grozić, że zabierze McGonagall kocią karmę.

8. Kazać skrzatom zaklinać ubrania Harry'ego Pottera tak, żeby uciekały zawsze, gdy chce je założyć ...

9. ... i żeby uciekały do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów ...

10. ... gdzie niewątpliwie by wbiegł, goniąc je i został przyłapany nago, wrzeszczący na ubrania ...

11. ... co dla wszystkich byłoby ogromnie rozśmieszające (i co dla Draco byłoby ogromnie _podniecające_).

12. Podmieniać soku dyniowego McGonagall na Szkiele-Wzro.

13. Wykorzystywać pierwszorocznych jako swoich niewolników ...

14. ... i wymieniać ich na jednego Harry'ego Pottera (tortury i w ogóle) i zmuszać pierwszoroczniaków, żeby założyły fanclub Draco Malfoya.

15. Sprzedawać uczniom Hogwartu przerobionych zdjęć profesorów ...

16. ... rozdawanie ich za darmo też nie jest mile widziane.

17. Kopać ludzi. Bo to niegrzeczne.

18. Bić pierwszoroczniaków swoją szkolną torbą, tylko po to, żeby usłyszeć satysfakcjonujący dźwięk zderzenia podręczników z głową ...

19. ... a "Bo oni są tacy mali i wkurzający" nie jest przekonującym wyjaśnieniem na zabijanie ich szarych komórek.

20. Rozsiewać plotek na temat niedopuszczalnego związku profesor McGonagall i pani Norris.

21. Ani śmiać się, kiedy Filch dostaje zawału, gdy o tym słyszy.

22. Jeść lizaków na lekcji eliksirów, żeby skusić Harry'ego Pottera, bo to niestosowne i bezsprzecznie doprowadzi nauczyciela eliksirów do ciężkiej choroby ...

23. ... szczególnie gdy Harry wygląda, jakby chciał przerzucić go przez biurko i robić z nim te zbereźne rzeczy ...

24. ... a na pewno nie gdy pochyla się nad ich kociołkiem, który w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć i sprawić, że wszyscy skurczą się do rozmiaru dzieci.

25. Odbierać pierwszorocznym punktów, tylko dlatego, że ma na to ochotę.

26. Tatuować słowa "Bliznowaty" na czole Harry'ego Pottera ...

27. ... tak samo z określeniem "Własność Draco" ...

28. ... i "Smarkacz Potter" ...

29. ... albo "Pieprzony-Dupek-Który-Za-Cholerę-Nie-Chce-Umrzeć" ...

30. ... właściwie, Draco nie ma prawa tatuować _niczego_ na czole Harry'ego Pottera.

31. Poza tym, musi powstrzymać się od wysyłania Molly Weasley planu diety, bo nie chce być zamordowany przez klan rudowłosych idiotów.

32. Składać Wielkiej Ośmiornicy ofiary w postaci pierwszorocznych.

33. Uważać się za nowego Czarnego Pana.

34. Ani za 'Boga' mimo, że _ma_ kasę, wygląd i władzę.

35. Zmuszać skrzatów domowych do odrabiania jego zadań domowych ...

36. ... szczególnie jeśli robi to tylko po to, żeby wkurzyć Hermionę Granger, z tą jej całą Wszą... eee... W.E.S.Z. ...

37. Schodzić na śniadanie w szlafroku.

38. Schodzić na śniadanie nago.

39. Schodzić na śniadanie w stringach i "Harry Potter - kutas, który przeżył" napisanym czarnym markerem na klacie.

40. Mówić pierwszorocznym, że czasem Świąteczne Choinki w Hogwarcie lubią jeść ludzi... _małych_ ludzi ...

41. ... i później chichotać, gdy niektórzy pierwszoroczni (głównie mugolaki) są zabierani ze szkoły przez rodziców, którzy nie chcą, żeby ich dzieci zostały zjedzone przez drzewo.

42. Malować skrzatów domowych srebrną i zieloną farbą ...

43. ... i twierdzić, że to nie jego wina, gdyż skrzaty uważają to za bardzo erotyczne.

44. Śpiewać "Dziewięćdziesiąt-dziewięć butelek z eliksirami na ścianie" podczas każdej lekcji eliksirów.

45. Poza tym, Draco Malfoy nie ma prawa śpiewać w ogóle.

46. Kraść gryfonom ich pupili, żeby je ogolić ...

47. ... i zmuszać skrzaty domowe, żeby pomalowały je na srebrno i zielono (w różne wzorki, np. paski, kratkę, kropki itd. ...) ...

48. ... i urządzać pokaz mody z tymi zwierzętami w Wielkiej Sali, żeby potem sprzedać je do cyrku.

49. Przebierać się za wampira (z kłami i całą resztą) i chować za drzwiami Wielkiej Sali. I za każdym razem, gdy ktoś wchodzi, wyskakiwać z krzykiem i śmiać się, gdy ten ktoś mdleje/krzyczy ze strachu/zaczyna płakać (głównie pierwszoroczni).

50. Rozsiewać plotki, że Granger _lubi_ zwierzęta, bo uprawia seks z łasicą.

* * *

- Myślisz, że to zrobi? - zapytała Pansy Parkinson, przygryzając wargę, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, który chciał wydostać się z jej gardła.

- Nom - odpowiedział Blaise Zabini, chichocząc, gdy wyobraził sobie oburzoną minę Draco, gdy zobaczy listę, którą stworzyła dwójka jego przyjaciół. - Masz jeszcze jakieś pomysły? - zapytał, marszcząc czoło, gdy próbował wymyślić coś jeszcze, co mógłby dodać do listy.

- Nie... - odpowiedziała Pansy. - Kurczę, Draco się zmienił, czy co? To znaczy, nie zauważyłam, żeby sprawiał aż tyle problemów. - Pansy wręczyła pergamin chłopakowi naprzeciw niej, który wszedł po schodach do dormitorium _Ósmego roku_, gdzie przyczepił listę do drzwi.

Właśnie wtedy dało się słyszeć głośny odgłos kroków, kogoś, kto wchodził właśnie po schodach. W zasięgu ich wzroku pojawił się kompletnie rozczochrany i zdyszany Draco Malfoy.

- Cześć Blaise - wysapał z szerokim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

Oczywiście, właśnie widział się z Harrym.

Blaise wywrócił oczami, zanim odsunął się, żeby Draco mógł zobaczyć pergamin przyczepiony do drzwi. Bystre, srebrne oczy przesunęły się po tekście i, jakby na zaprzeczenie podejrzeń Blaise'a i Pansy, Draco zaczął się radośnie śmiać. Odczepił listę, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Gdy zamykał drzwi, Blaise mógł usłyszeć kolejny wybuch śmiechu i głos Draco.

- Dzięki za propozycje, Blaise.

Cholera.

* * *

Okeeejjj... przyznam szczerze, że uwielbiam miniaturki w takim stylu. I właśnie dlatego cieszę się, że do przetłumaczenia mam jeszcze 3 takie teksty. Zakończenie jest epickie, prawda? xD Następne to zakazy dla bliźniaków Weasley, Syriusza (RL/SB) i powody, dla których Remus powinien wybrać Syriusza (tak, kocham ten pairing!). Który chcecie pierwszy? ;)


End file.
